The Itch
by BadGurl
Summary: Some times you just can't be good.


I don't own gundam wing or Vitemin C's song the itch. I love this song! And I think it really went with the story the bloody secret. Enjoy   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Itch  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena walks into Quatra's mantion and sees Heero making out with Dorothy.Heero leaps out of her embrace and begins to explain but to his surprise Relena smirks and turns away rolling her eyes as she walks away. Dorothy's into much shock to do anything as she watches Heero run after Relena. He catches up to her as she's about to get into her car. He hugs her "Relena please I'm sorry-"But he is inturrupted as Relena puts a finger to his lips."Don't bother explaining Heero let me." Relena then begins to mimik Heero's voice. "Oh Relena I was picturing you the whole time! She's nothing compared to you! Don't leave! I'll never do it again! I need you Relena!" After Relena is done she leans over and whispers into Heero's ear. "Maybe if you weren't so into shagging fork face you'd probably notice I've gotten a little restless with you." With that she leaves a shock strucken Heero as she drives away.  
  
I wanna hurt ya, baby  
ya think ya love me but ya don't really know me  
I wanna hurt ya,baby  
I wanna little ride not a back seat driva  
IIIII I I I I need  
Somethin' inside that ya can't provide me  
  
_One month later_   
  
Relena's making out with Duo as they enter her apartment. He leaves a trail of passionate kisses down her throat and presses her up against the wall as she clicks on the answering machine. They hear Heero's voice begging her to come back, that he misses her and loves her. She laughs as Duo rips the machine out of the wall and flings it out the window like a frisbee. He then picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.  
  
Chorus  
I'm feelin' the itch again  
I need ta get tricked again  
It's startin' ta twitch again  
I feel the itch again  
ya know its startin' ta twitch again  
and I need ta get tricked again  
I'm feelin' the itch again  
I feel the itch again  
I, I,I, Itch  
End Chorus  
  
_One month later_   
  
Wufei's in his personal gym teaching Relena how to do his Kata. He notices she's not doing right and puts his arms around her balancing her and moving her arms around in the right movement. He blushes as he notices how close she is. After and hour or so he finally gives into desire and begins to kiss the side of her neck. She moves her head around which is difficult to do since he still had her in the kata position, and nibbles on his ear. Her hand reaches up to the locket Duo gave her and brakes it off.  
  
I don't wanna hurt ya, baby   
ya think ya hug me but ya can't really hold me  
I know what I wanna do  
Is crazy  
Don't wanna be cold but I'm outta control  
IIIIII, I, I wish I could but I can't be good  
  
O_ne month later  
  
_Trowa is performing his act when a pair of green eyes and long sandy blonde hair catches his eye. Relena is watching him ride on the lion standing up. He smiles at her and watches her do the same with a wink. Trowa blushes madly and concentrates on his act. He tries to do extra good to impress her. After the show he finds Relena petting the panter as it purrs and beggs for more attention. "She likes you." He states. "Yeah, well we're both one and the same. Never finding anyone who can satisfy the itch." Trow takes her hand away from the panther who growls in frustration. "Maybe I can help." Relena raises an eyebrow.'I doubt that' What was he thinking! He's never been this forward with a girl. Trowa leans in to kiss her as Relena rips off the chinese braclet Wufei had given her.__She sees the panther give her a smirk identicle to hers. Relena simply smirked back.__  
  
Chorus  
I'm feelin the itch again  
I need ta get tricked again  
Its startin' ta twitch again  
I feel the itch again  
I'm feelin the itch again  
I need ta get tricked again  
Its startin ta twitch again  
I feel the itch  
I feel the itch again  
End Chorus  
  
_One month later  
  
_Relena listens to Quatra play his violin. Every once in a while he'll open one eye and look at her, but the minute Quatra saw that she was looking back at him he would close it and blush madly. When he was done he offered her a seat to have some tea. "Why such the gentle man Quatra? Your species is practicaly extinct!" Quatra blushes at this. "Just the way I was raised I guess." She eyes him and sips her tea. "Hmm perhaps." Quatra looks at her and notices her knee length hair practically covered the couch. While she wasn't looking he reached out a hand and stroked a lock on the couch that seemed to be calling to him. Relena watched him do so and let a sneaky smile pass her face. Quatra was to into the lock of hair to notice Relena had reached out her own hand and petted a lock of his bangs that hung in his face. He whiped his head up to her blushing like she had just flashed him. The sudden movement took his head away from her hand. "What? As they say Mr.Winner tit or tat." She smiled and went back to drinking her tea. Quatra suddenly feeling bold reached over and kissed her cheek blushing as he did so. Relena smiled and let the emerald ring Trowa had given her drop to the floor as she returned to Quatra in favor.   
  
'Cause I wanna go down  
Wanna feel my heart pound  
Don't ya know baby  
That I get restless  
You can't reach it  
where I need scratchin'  
'Cause I'm feelin' the itch again  
IIIIIII,I,I,I need tiiimmee  
Somethin' inside that ya can't provide me  
  
_One month later  
  
_All the Gundam Pilots went to Relena's mansion and began to fight as they saw one another there as well. They stopped as they saw Relena exit her house wear a Black jeans, a pair of sneakers, a white tube top, her hair was in the normal style, and a black mini back pack slung over her shoulder. She walked over to them and gave each one a kiss while giving them back their respective gift. Then she left them with their jaws hanging open and Quatra sobbing as she drove off in her black mustang.  
  
Chorus  
I'm feelin' the itch again  
I need ta get tricked again  
Its startin' ta twitch again  
I feel the itch again  
I'm feelin' the itch again  
I need ta get tricked again  
I'm feelin the itch again  
I feel the itch again  
I'm feelin the itch again  
I need ta get tricked again  
Its startin' ta twitch again  
Ifeel the itch  
I feel the itch again  
  
Her black green eyed cat trotted out of the mini back pack and layed down in the front seat watching Relena with a mischievious glint and smirk on its face. She seemed to read her mind. "Well Isis I tried. I wish I could but I can't be good." Relena spoke to the cat. The cat simply smirked as it walked over and layed in her lap. Relena put her sunglasses on as she laughed and drove on.  



End file.
